Omnitrix Battles Season 1: Episode 14
The Creation Stone (Shows Grena and Sarth on a ship, with an infinity mark) Sarth: Ok. The Forge of Creation should be right here. (A blue hole appears, and the ship goes through it) End Scene Theme Song plays. (It shows a lot of black starred people floating) Grena: How are we supposed to walk? There's no floor! Sarth: No problem! Magidough, build floor. (A floor builds out of white dough) Grena: Oh my gosh! You came up with an idea! I don't even know you anymore. (They walk on. A Celestialsaipen waves its hand, and a circle hits the Magidough without Grena and Sarth noticing. Then, a monster erupts out of the Magidough. Sarth presses a button, and the Omnitrix dial pops up. He comes to a hologram of a man made out of comets. He presses the dial, and he becomes that person. Grena presses a button on her Omnitrix, and it pops up. She presses it down, and she becomes a person with a lot of eyes, except she doesn't have eyes where they're supposed to go) Cometark: Cometark! Eye Guy: Eye Guy! (Cometark throws a comet, and the monster reverts into the dough) Cometark: Well, that was easier than I expected. (Then, they start to sink in the dough. Cometark touches the Omnitrix, and becomes a planet person) Gravattack: Gravattack! (Gravattack puts up his hands, and the dough starts to revolve around him. He then crushes the dough, and makes it back into a floor. Then, the dough starts to fall, with Eye Guy on it) Gravattack: Grena! End Scene (Gravattack puts his hands up to stop the dough from falling, but it starts falling faster. He touches the Omnitrix, and becomes a humanoid pile of goo with a gravity projector) Goop: Goop! (Throws his gravity projector, and the Omnitrix regenerates another one. It picks up the dough as it falls. A Celestialsaipen waves its hand, and the projector disappears. The dough starts falling again. Goop jumps off the cliff and morphs into a landing pad for Grena. A Celestialsaipen waves its hand, and Goop loses his gravity projector, and starts falling. A piece of goo hits the Omnitrix, and Goop morphs into Gravattack) Gravattack: Gravattack! Grena! Morph into Ditto, and clone yourself to the top! (Grena morphs into Ditto, and starts cloning to the top. A Celestialsaipen waved his hand, and Ditto reverts to Grena, and keeps falling) Gravattack: Oh come on! What is with Celestialsaipens this day? What is it going to do next, make a cosmic ray and try to destroy Grena? (The Celestialsaipen makes a cosmic ray, which is heading towards Grena and the dough) Gravattack: Aw man! End Scene (Gravattack punches his gravity core, and blows up. The explosion propels the dough up to the other dough floor, and then the other dough becomes a floor. Gravattack comes back) Gravattack: We'd better hurry! (Gravattack becomes Cannonbolt, and picks up Grena, and rolls along. They find Searscorch, who had just grabbed the stone) Cannonbolt: He got the stone! We'll still stop you! Searscorch: Oh I don't think so. Oh, Celesty? (A Celestialsaipen flies over to Searscorch) Grena: I....I....Is th......that the......? Searscorch: Celestialsaipen that tried to kill you? Yes. Now, I want to make this memorable, so, Celesty, why don't you make a battlefield? (Celesty snaps its fingers, and the Forge morphs into a beaten down city. Searscorch flies away) End Scene Cannonbolt: Run. RUN! (They both start running, and Celesty makes a cosmic beam. Cannonbolt starts rolling for an attack on Celesty, but he waves, and Cannonbolt is blasted back, and a building collapses on him. A flash of green light comes from another building, and a white person with three water tanks charges at Celesty. He waves his hand, and Watawata melts into a puddle. Cannonbolt charges, but he doesn't make a dent. Celesty waves his hand, and Cannonbolt gets stuck on a sticky surface. Celesty snaps, and Cannonbolt gets launched into space) Celesty: And so ends the era of Sarth and Grena. (Cannonbolt comes charging out of the sky with a firey aura. He hits Celesty) Celesty: Ok, now I'm mad. I'm going to rewrite history to make sure you never exist! Cannonbolt: I wouldn't say so. (Cannonbolt morphs into an ogre with a metal covering on his face. It comes down, revealing a very ugly face) Celesty: AGHHHHHHHHH! (Celesty becomes a statue. Grena becomes normal again, and the Forge comes back. Grena: But what about when he wakes up? Sarth: Don't worry. (He places an item on Celesty, and then takes it off) Sarth: That'll erase his memory since when we got here. Now, how about some bowling? Grena: Great! You're buying. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes